


Mortality for the Immortal

by CloudyPinkTwink



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, Drowning, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt/Comfort, Luci-hurt, Lucifer explores mortality via wounds, One-Shot Collection, Pain, injuries, tags will grow with chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyPinkTwink/pseuds/CloudyPinkTwink
Summary: A collection of loosely connected one-shots where Lucifer explores a variety of injuries and pains that he deals with due to the vulnerability he feels around the detective. Not on purpose, of course, but it can't be helped. Everyone else is just here for the ride.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 57
Kudos: 139





	1. Really, You Humans Are Quite Fragile

"Detective! I already told you, I don't need this, I just need to go home!" Lucifer was rather annoyed, actually. If he could just get away from the detective and go home, he'd be able to heal from this odd injury. Alas; she decided inconveniencing him was the most appropriate action to take.

"You have a _broken_ arm, Lucifer." Chloe threw him a deadpan to further add to her exasperation, to which he responded with that annoyed huff of ; the man was such a child, and oddly stubborn about his health. Though, that was probably to be expected; he took a shot to the leg and was merely surprised by it.

Worry filled her heart again as she looked at his arm- it hadn't been visible due to his long, suit sleeves, but after complaining about it hurting a good deal at even the most delicate touches, Chloe finally snapped and made him take his suit jacket off. Of course there had been some comment about her wanting him to strip, but her response died on her tongue.

She wanted to show him he was overreacting over a bruise or a scrap; lo and behold that was not the case at all.

Lucifer had tripped while they were walking on some uneven concrete that was in the shadows, and had complained about his arm hurting a good bit. However, he simply chalked it up to "being vulnerable at the moment, Detective.", whatever that meant.

There was clear swelling on his arm- the kind Chloe recognized after all these years dealing with homicide. Her partner, on the other hand, had blinked dumbly at it and touched it.

"I broke my arm… from tripping?" He seemed surprised- almost _appalled_ that such a simple thing could result in him breaking his arm. It was rather short lived, however, and Lucifer was prepared to shrug it off, go home, and drink his problems away.

Chloe hadn't given him the choice, and all but dragged him to the doctors despite his complaints. She threatened to handcuff him and put him in the back seat if he kept it up; thankfully he didn't. Even though they both knew no cuffs would stop Lucifer.

"I've had my arm broken before, Detective, I know how it goes. I know that this will heal fine on its own." He waved the arm weakly, and she could only gawk- it was swollen, indicating it was a break that at the very least would need to be set and have a cast. If it healed on its own, they'd have to rebreak it to let it heal properly.

"Lucifer-" She began, but he continued onward- unintentionally cutting her off.

"Really, you humans are quite fragile. Is this what it's like to be mortal?" He was staring at his arm again, as though it were some marvel. Like it wasn't some normal occurrence that even children dealt with due to their reckless behavior. "All I did was fall on it! Now, I know humans can break their bones by such means but for me? The Devil? Detective; it's ridiculous!"

"...Yeah, sure, Lucifer. Sit still and let the doctor's do their job- if I have to shoot you to let them do this I will." A part of Chloe simply wanted Lucifer to have more self preservation, is all, and not treat all his wounds like a small papercut. She sent a glare when he opened his mouth to protest, and it seems that at least that was effective.

Pouting, he at least fell silent- up until the attractive doctor walked in, and Chloe had to roll her eyes at the way her partner flirted with him… _and_ the nurse who was accompanying him.

While Lucifer was flirting and getting taken care of, he couldn't help but think about his own fragile state around the Detective.

Dear _Dad_ he felt like he was so much easier to break now in comparison to before. His strength hadn't left him, even in the presence of the detective. He was well aware of accidents and the right angles and weight could result in a bone breaking but for the Devil?

That just seemed utterly laughable to him.

* * *

It was pretty hilarious to Maze as well; when he told her that he tripped and the injury is why his arm had a white cast on it, she started cackling at his misfortune.

"The Devil has a cast on his arm because he tripped!" The idea was utterly hysterical to his demon- and while he appeared rather annoyed and inconvenienced, he understood how humorous it was to see her powerful lord injured by such a relatively insignificant means.

Archangels could go through walls and they'd be relatively fine- hence why it sounded so trivial that Lucifer's arm broke simply by tripping while casually walking. Divine beings broke their arms in fierce fights with one another, that was all.

"Wait- you have to let me sign it." Maze grinned, the mirth never leaving her eyes. There was a touch of concern, but neither spoke on it. "When am I ever going to get a chance like this again?"

"Absolutely not." Lucifer scoffed, fixing his suit with a little irritation. "If I have to wear this bloody thing, I'm going to keep it clean." He enjoyed looking neat, thank you very much. That and he was pretty positive the demon wouldn't be able to stop herself from writing something inappropriate.

"Well, if you keep hanging around your pet human, I'm sure it'll happen again." She smiled wolfishly at him, but the humor quickly faded. "You want to explore this exciting "mortality" and stick around her? Can't ignore what's going to happen… including what happens when you… trip." She popped the 'p' with her final word, stepping close and into his space before pulling away and towards the bar.

He followed after her, letting his own amusement over the situation shine through again.

"I'll be fascinated to see what else happens. I can take it as a chance to learn some… humanity." Maze rolled her eyes while pushing a drink into his hand- he accepted it with a swig.

Lucifer certainly would be learning quite a bit about Humanity, that was for sure.

* * *

In the end, Lucifer found Mazikeen wrote something inappropriate on the cast- luckily only he saw it for what it was. He let the little urchin write something as well, and maybe kept it on a little longer than he originally planned to.


	2. I've Had a Lot of Hot Things in My Mouth

While he would wait for food to cool down, there wasn't any real need despite the fact it was unpleasant. There wasn't the same danger to drinking something too hot for a divine being like him like there was for humans.

However, Lucifer did not have the pleasure of that as he went to take a sip of his morning coffee.

It _burned_ in a way it never had before- absolutely shocking the devil to a point he actually dropped his mug, causing it to shatter along the marble floor. 'Ow- bloody hell! How did-" He stared at the ground in confusion, brows furrowed.

Hesitantly, he knelt down a bit to pick up a shard. He cut his finger just as the elevator doors dinged. It reminded him of cartoons, where a lightbulb went off when the answer became clear- no wonder it hurt.

"Lucifer, I need to talk to you about a case- Lucifer?" Chloe walked into the penthouse, needing to look just a bit as Lucifer was knelt and hidden by the counter. "What happened?"

"I- I think-" Wow, his tongue felt weird in his mouth. He clicked it against the roof, brows furrowed. Chloe clearing her throat and raising her brows at him, silently demanding an answer. He stood, offering a reassuring (and maybe awkward smile as he ran his burnt tongue over the roof of his mouth again) smile. "Not to worry, detective. I merely burned my mouth for the first time in my life, and it startled me enough I dropped my mug."

While gesturing to the mess with his hands as though it were some prize trophy, Chloe saw the bright red cut, dripping. "And you also cut your hand." She sighed, as if dealing with a child.

To be fair, that's exactly how she felt when she dealt with him most of the time.

If not _all_ of the time.

Walking over, she carefully stepped over the bigger pieces of the mug and pulled a bandaid out of her bag. "How is this the first time you've ever burnt your mouth?" Chloe asked, wordlessly wiping the blood with a napkin before putting a bandaid on it. "You love to drink your coffee while it's hot."

"Yes, well. I seemed to overestimate my abilities on this cup, detective. Normally hot food or drinks don't affect me like this, but with my recent mortality, I suppose this was something that was only waiting to happen." He answered, eyeing her as she took care of his hand.

The gentleness of which she handled it was a stark contrast to her deadpan and annoyed tone, yet altogether that made a warmth blossom in his chest.

"Really? You've never burnt your mouth before?"

"Is that so hard to believe, Detective? I've had a lot of hot things in my mouth." He gave her a rather sharp grin, "In fact! Just last night I had something hot and big in my mouth-"

"Okay! Okay Lucifer, that's enough!" She cried, as though she didn't hear this type of commentary from him daily. Clamping down on her own amusement, she leveled him with an unamused glare while he chuckled in amusement.

"It's just weird- even Trixie's accidentally burnt her mouth." Who hadn't accidentally taken a bite or sip of something too hot too quickly? "So to meet someone who hasn't…"

"Well, it's not just me. I'm sure my whole family could tell you they haven't."

"Now that, I find hard to believe."

"Come now Detective! We're all divine beings- injuries like these don't affect us."

"Uh-huh." She pursed her lips, seeing if she had an opportunity. "You never talk about your family beyond your brother here and your father. What are they like?"

Lucifer hesitated, before offering another charming (yet somehow awkward, forced) smile. "So, what was it about the case you wanted to talk about?"

It wasn't subtle, and that wasn't lost on either of them. Chloe let it go this time, though, and decided to tell him while he cleaned up his mess.

* * *

"Have you ever burnt your tongue?" Amenadiel lifted his head from where he was leaning, finding his younger brother approaching him with the Detective, who could only sigh at his behavior.

"Lucifer, we have to go we're going to be late-" She admonished, but it fell on deaf ears as Lucifer grinned at her, lifting a finger.

"Not to worry, Detective, for this will only take a moment." He turned his attention back to his brother, who looked wary and unamused. "I burnt my tongue, big bro, and the Detective here won't believe me that no one else in our family ever has."

Amenadiel furrowed his brows, before remembering that his little brother was a little more mortal now. It didn't dawn on him that these… insignificant injuries were part of the deal. "Well, no, I don't think I have ever burnt my mouth."

Chloe furrowed her brows. "What- how can you have never burnt your mouth?" Amenadiel could only shrug, and she sighed and rolled her eyes. Lucifer's family was rather strange.

"See, I told you! It's not just me."

"As far as I'm concerned, you're both just yanking my chain here." Rolling her eyes, she lightly bumped Lucifer's arm. "Come on or we're going to be late for the interrogation."

"Of course, right away Detective." Lucifer grinned, only to grow irritated when Amenadiel caught his arm. "Yes, brother? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Rolling his eyes at the attitude, he glanced over at Chloe. "Brother, what game are you playing, here? Why get hurt in a way no angel ever has before?"

"Well, why not? I'm already the outlier compared to everyone else. Might as well add this to the list." He smacked his lips, furrowing his brows. "I wonder when it's supposed to go away- such a weird, tingly feeling. Messes with your taste- quite a disappointment."

With that, he nodded and left after Chloe, who stood there waiting.

Amenadiel couldn't understand his brother's interest in mortal injuries, but this was harmless enough he could only snort and shake his head. As far as he was concerned, Lucifer deserved the injuries he was putting himself through.

Right?

Right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters will be lighter and just Lucifer going "b r o" like this. Next chapter won't be tho owo
> 
> Since I have it all planned out, these chapters will come rather quickly. Maybe not every day, but u know. 
> 
> Reviews will keep me fueled owo Thank you for those who already have uwu


	3. Such Nostalgia!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An injury brings forth memories Lucifer isn't ready to deal with.

Unable to move, Lucifer could only bemoan his existence. While there were three other men surrounding him, groaning on the ground, he himself had taken a bit of a beating due to the Detective being _somewhere_ nearby in the building- he surmised on the floor below him, given he had ignored her orders and went ahead.

In his defense, he was hoping to catch them before the Detective was in range to make him vulnerable. Luckily, he did actually manage to get them mostly subdued before she got too close- two of them got some quick, lucky hits in with some pipes.

Adrenaline having faded, Lucifer found moving was almost impossible. However, he knew exactly what it was- broken ribs weren't something he was unfamiliar given all the fights he had gotten into with his siblings and then demons.

"LAPD-" Chloe cut herself off, walking into the room with her gun drawn, just to see the pile of bodies wit her partner, crouched in pain in the center. "Lucifer! I told you to stay back- what did you do?" She ran towards him, quickly surveying the scene, speaking into her radio, and then focusing on him.

"Well, I couldn't very well let them leave while the police did their rounds. And look!" The Devil nodded towards a fifth man, who was unconscious and draped over a box. "I kept the miscreant from running away; you really should be thanking me, Detective. When I got here you were still quite a few floors down, and they were already planning their great escape-"

While he wanted to continue, he couldn't help the wince that came with the flaring pain. Chloe knelt down beside him, shooting him a worried look that also demanded answers. "Not to worry, Detective. They merely got a few lucky blows in before I was able to fully subdue them, resulting in them breaking a few ribs. With you being around, the pain is strong enough I'm really unable to move."

Chloe rolled her eyes, and as unis entered the room to take care of the others, she called for a medic as well. "Going to tell me you've never had your ribs broken, either?" The way he spoke, sometimes, made it sound like he lived a life of perfect health. Amazing, considering all the activities he did on the side.

"Of course I've had my ribs broken before- haven't you seen the aftermath of Amenadiel and I fighting?" Lucifer seemed rather surprised she came to that conclusion, which resulted in her snorting before her brows furrowed.

"Wait- you mean-" He just give her big curious eyes and a head tilt, not following the line of thought he set her on to begin with. "Amenadiel's broken your ribs before?"

It wasn't _that_ surprising, if she was completely honest. There had been a few times Lucifer had appeared sporting a black eye or obvious fight scrape on his face, which he shrugged off as "just a little tiff with my bro" and an uncaring shrug.

It was dawning on Chloe that maybe there was more physical abuse going on- maybe much more in Lucifer's secret, unknown past.

"Well, yes, I suppose." Lucifer smiled at her, completely unbothered by the topic- speaking with a casualness that made her stomach flip. "My siblings and I would fight- truly fight- here and there. While it wasn't a constant for us to be physically throwing punches, we never pulled them when we did. There were plenty of times we had gone too far and broke a bone- easy enough to heal."

Of course- he seemed to think that if he was left on his own, he'd magically heal.

Rather than say anything regarding that, though, Chloe softly laid a hand on his arm. "When was the last time they attacked you?" Did she need to get a detail out? A Case? Was he suffering from severe abuse and running from his family to keep it from continuing? Chloe needed to know- if not as his friend, then at least as someone dealing in Law Enforcement.

"I…" Lucifer's facade crumbled for a moment, and his brows furrowed.

Their conversation was cut short as some paramedics arrived, and he seemed to take them as a quick escape from the conversation.

Sighing and shaking her head, the blonde went to work tying up the case while the paramedics helped Lucifer and his broken ribs.

Last she saw of him, he was laughing and giving the EMT an ever so charming grin, causing those helping him to be flustered, giggly messes.

His shoulders were tense, and she could hear how hollow his laughter rang.

* * *

Rather than answer the question to the one who asked, Lucifer talked to the one person who might be able to help him. Granted, Dr. Martin didn't believe him anymore than the detective did, but at least she dealt with it much more patiently.

"Your brother has broken your ribs before?" Linda couldn't keep the slight alarm out of her voice, but schooled it away. It wouldn't help anyone if Lucifer just buried it deeper because he wasn't ready to handle the trauma yet.

"Well, yes and no, Doctor." Lucifer sighed, tapping his fingers on his crossed leg. "It wasn't just him."

"You've made references to other siblings before, but you never talk about them in detail. Why is that?" While she had a good idea, she liked when he answered her so they both remained on the same track. Especially for these times when he appeared more emotionally vulnerable.

"Well, Amenadiel is here; they're not. If he wasn't around, I likely wouldn't speak about him too much, either." Lucifer supplied, a sad, empty smile on his lips. "After I was thrown out, none of them ever came to see me. Not while I was in Hell, nor when I decided to take a trip to the top. They never came to see me- only Amenadiel ever did, and that was to send me back to Hell."

"And he'd be forceful with you?"

"Well of course; why the bloody hell would I want to go back to- well- Hell?" He snorted, straightening himself out and adjusting his cufflinks yet again. "I do and don't take it personally, though. I mean, he really should stop and be a good older brother for once in his life, rather than Dad's mindless drone… on the other hand, when my family is forceful, they're forceful."

"The last time they hurt you was when you were thrown out of home." She stated softly, realizing why it was something he wasn't too comfortable discussing.

The only answer she received was a hum. "You see, Doctor, I can't be hurt by normal means unless I'm by the detective. It's been centuries since the last time my ribs were broken, and having it happen again seemed to make me rather nostalgic- rather amusing given the circumstances."

Linda nodded, cocking her head to the side. "Why didn't you want to tell this to the Detective when she asked you?"

"For one, I knew she wouldn't understand my family's dynamic. Yes they broke my bones, but that was in the past. I'm not angry about it anymore-"

"Other than when they threw you out." The Doctor carefully threw in, not flinching under his angry gaze.

Continuing as if he hadn't been interrupted, he focused on his shoe. "I don't think about them very often. Normally when I think about any family member, it's just bitterness and anger. Odd as it sounds, remembering our fights just reminds me of a simpler time." He was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts a little better. "A time when our family was still whole and I wasn't banished."

He rubbed his abdomen, where his ribs were now fully healed.

"It hurt, Doctor, and I'm not sure I appreciated the kind of pain it put me through."

It was easy enough to think a rib stabbed his heart considering the ache he felt there.

Luckily, their session was up and the doctor realized now wouldn't be a good time to push him, considering how vulnerable he was feeling.

Lucifer left his appointment feeling rather conflicted, never enjoying the discussion of his family. Thinking about how a specific brother wasn't there, or how even those who had looked up to him never bothered to reach out hurt. Thinking about it made him much sadder than he liked for being the devil, so he just decided not to think about it at all. In fact, since the LAPD was working under the thought that he was still too injured, he decided to just go home and get drunk and high.

Much better than dealing with the swirl of thoughts and emotions that currently threatened to overtake him.

Who knew getting your ribs cracked could bring such nostalgia forth!

While his ribs healed, the heart ache he felt took a little longer to fade away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fond of the headcanon that their family is ultimately loving, just strained and full of mistakes and flaws. Even the Big Man Himself. It's one of my fav headcanons out there, but in this fic it's only going to be used to bring upon angst and pain. 
> 
> Thank you to those who comment!! They mean so much and keep me going with confidence to write   
> mwah I love y'all


	4. Not On Purpose

"I'm sorry Lucifer."

"I already told you, it's of no consequence."

Trixie didn't seem convinced, looking up at one of her favorite people with big, brown eyes. They were sad and regretful, and Lucifer couldn't help the sigh that left him. Children were such… odd, disgusting creatures, but he actually liked this one, so her looking up with such sadness made his soul ache a bit.

...That and he also panicked whenever she (or anyone) looked like the dam would burst and there would be crying.

"But you're bleeding!" Lucifer couldn't help the cringe that came when the tears threatened to flow freely once more- nor the fact his handkerchief was ruined due to holding it to his bloody nose. It was one of his favorites, too, but he supposed it was either that or the detective's furniture.

Really, who knew the little urchin had quite the throw? It was just an accident, though, one where the detective was standing outside on the porch for a phone call. It hurt, sure, but nothing new either.

Regardless, if the Devil could help it, he'd rather no one knew an eight year old human child somehow managed to give him quite the bloody nose.

"I didn't mean to, Lucifer…" She whimpered, still upset at the prospect of hurting him. Oh bother- how on earth would he be able to reconcile it with her? Children were his least favorite things to deal with, so he never got any practice. He made real effort to avoid them whenever he was topside, that was for sure.

"I know, I know… why don't- why don't you come to the bathroom with me, and help make sure it goes away, alright? Bloody noses aren't that bad, really."

"Really?" Following after him, she seemed to calm down a bit more. "Do you get them a lot?"

Lucifer set the toilet seat down and motioned for her to sit on it, before pulling out his handkerchief with a grimace. There was a dark, dark splotch where the blood had seeped and soaked- he wondered briefly if the bright scarlet fabric would be ruined or if it was something he could salvage.

At the little girl clearing her throat, he was reminded that he had a guest to talk with- upsetting her would do him no good, especially in the eyes of the Detective. "I suppose; only divine or infernal beings can really cause such damage… that and being around your mother, of course. Nevertheless, I've dealt with plenty within my lifetime, so don't worry."

"Why Mommy?" Trixie asked, not finding the rest of it questionable at all. Ah, the simplicity of a child.

"Well, I don't know, Beatrice." Lucifer answered honestly- a little distracted with cleaning his face and shoving toilet paper up his nose now. Ugh, he looked like such a mess with the white paper sticking out of his nose. "All I know is that she makes me vulnerable."

"What's it mean to be 'vulnerable'?" She asked, furrowing her brows as she handed him some more toilet paper. "Is it a bad thing?" It didn't sound like a bad thing coming from Lucifer, but it also meant he could get hurt. And being hurt was bad- if Trixie had her way, no one would be hurt. On the outside or the inside.

"Well... " Lucifer took a moment, looking at his reflection. The last time he had such a bloody nose was when Amenadiel landed a few punches on the beach, where he burnt his wings off.

In fact, it was mostly when he fought Amenadiel these days that he got such an injury- luckily he was one of the more temperate of his siblings, so their physical alterations were far and few between.

Was it a bad thing that he was vulnerable? Lucifer personally didn't think so, but the demon and angel in his life were sure this would result in him dying sooner. The Devil thought it was amusing and an adventure worth having, though. Maze was worried and wanted him to practice safer habits- _hah! As if!-_ while Amanedial laughed and hoped a thug did his job for him.

Feathery prick.

There were some other parts of the 'vulnerability' that Lucifer wasn't ready to unpack- at least not without Dr. Linda around- but, if he was being truly honest with at least himself, the detective wasn't the only one who brought that out of him anymore. Glancing towards the other being that was having a little effect on him nowadays, he cleared his throat.

"No, it's not that bad."

"But you get hurt."

"Well… I suppose that's why I'm only vulnerable around the Detective. I trust she'll never hurt me." He said it with such confidence- he trusted that the blonde would never intentionally hurt him.

While, yes, she did shoot him, she clearly felt a good bit of guilt over that and never meant him any genuine harm.

"Mommy would never hurt you, Lucifer. Neither will I!" The proclamation got a much deserved raised brow, as Lucifer's bloody nose only just then started to cease flowing as much. "Not on purpose." She amends, but seemingly feels no more guilt. It was amusing how quickly she seemed to find comfort and forgiveness in the Devil's words.

Well, to be fair it was just an accident.

"Anyways, little urchin… I have a request to make- a deal, if you will?"

"Yes?"

"It would be rather unbecoming if Maze or your mother found out I got a bloody nose from such a small child… allow me to buy your silence. Name your price."

"...Chocolate cake?"

* * *

Unluckily for Lucifer, Chloe stood outside the door, a small smile on her face as she listened in. That's alright though- she'd let the allusion of secrecy stand for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shorter one for Lucifer and Trixie! I'm rewatching Lucifer from the beginning again, and I always love their interactions uwu
> 
> based on one of my own misadventures back in the day with a cousin I was babysitting. Little friend lost her mind at my blood since it meant I was hurt, and she wasn't too far from 8. 
> 
> Thank you for the comments they fuel my soul. Hope y'all are doing well!


	5. Calm and Serene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's cold, and Lucifer isn't fond of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen I know it hasn’t even snowed in LA during the 2000s but you know LMAO 
> 
> It’s fiction; we run with it.

Music that could be defined as more "chill" and "relaxed" is what Amenadiel surprisingly walked into when he entered Lux. There was some pull to go there tonight, but he wasn't entirely sure as to why- perhaps to speak further with Mazikeen? He was rather taken with her, albeit he kept that more to himself.

Admitting an angel was attracted to a demon wasn't high on his priorities, after all.

The woman was standing behind the bar, doing her job as always with a slightly bored expression. The place had plenty of people, sure, but it just felt… subdued compared to normal.

A brief survey of the large room gave him the answer to that question, and he hoped Maze would fill in the rest of the blanks for him.

"It's Friday night, yet Luci isn't down here." He walked up to the bar, sitting before Maze. She regarded him with boredom, but that didn't bother him too much if he was to be honest. It helped him set a distance between them- one he felt more comfortable with given their… differences.

"It's snowing." She stated, as if that should be as clear as day to him. Rolling her eyes under his confused gazed at her boss's brother, she sighed noisily and filled another drink. "He's always enjoyed watching it snow, but because of his… _injuries_ , the cold bothers him. He gets all moody and stays up alone in his penthouse."

Clearly she didn't think much of it- in fact she seemed to think it was stupid, but Amenadiel… felt a little bad. Lucifer was his younger brother, at the end of the day, and was it not his duty to offer him and his other siblings protection? While they fought and argued and expressed disgust with one another… neither ever denounced their brotherhood and link as family. In fact, Lucifer still often referred to him as 'brother'.

God loved all his children, so what was to stop all his children from loving one another, even when they did nothing but annoy each other?

Surely their Father held no qualms about Amenadiel spending some time talking to Lucifer without threatening him or commanding him?

Maybe in doing so, Lucifer would lower his guard, as well… perhaps a calmer conversation between brothers would help convince him that Hell is where he belonged.

"I'll pay him a visit." He decided, standing with confidence and shaking his head when Mazikeen apparently found it funny enough to laugh at him.

"Not so sure that's the best idea." Her amused tone betrayed her words. "Like I said, he gets moody, and he doesn't want to see you when he's in a good mood anyways." The warning was insincere, as he looked over to her and her expression all but read 'go ahead, do it. This will be great to watch.'

Wonderful- when was he learning a demon's expressions so well?

Regardless, nothing would stop him from speaking with his brother, thank you very kindly.

Amenadiel's silent gaze was all the answer she needed, causing her to scoff "It's your funeral, wing-boy."

* * *

Who knew such a familiar ding would make the Devil want to chuck his piano, but here Lucifer was, barely concealing his anger at being disturbed when he specifically told Maze to _not_ let anyone up- including the Detective or herself.

It was freezing- there was snow, which was an utter rarity in LA. Maybe a little farther north, in one of his mountain properties- but not here at his club. It rarely got that cold, and that's one of the reasons that he decided to choose this place.

It's not that the fallen angel hated snow- he actually thought snowfall was serene and beautiful. It often brought nostalgia forth in a more somber manner.

The _chill_ that came with it, however, brought on agitation and annoyance- _pain_.

His scars never went away- his glamour did nothing to offer any warmth or protection from the elements. After so long, he had grown somewhat resilient to it- he was still a divine being. The elements weren't nearly as harsh as they used to be on his skin, and he had gotten use to physical contact eons ago that it no longer bothered him as much. Only his wing scars bothered him on that front- that damage couldn't even be hidden with his glamour.

The cold, however, was something he was never fully acclimated to- it brought on a biting chill to his skin. Lucifer detested the way it made him shiver, but he couldn't quite bring himself to pull away from it and hide in his comforting bed and blankets, either. Nor enjoy the company of warm bodies pressed against his own- realy, there were quite a few things Lucifer could enjoy to keep himself warm but he didn't.

Maybe it was because he knew the one person that could truly take the cold away, but he quickly pushed that thought away to deal with the present- it wouldn't do to force himself into an even less agreeable mood.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear I didn't want to be disturbed-" Lucifer finally addressed the figure in the elevator, turning to get a better look. Voice dying, annoyance turned to confusion turned to anger. "Oh bloody Hell- what are _you_ doing here, brother?" He spat, anger growing.

Seems the 'less agreeable mood' was unavoidable. Shame. He had tried- at least a little.

If only his anger was enough to ignore the chill.

"Maze told me the cold bothered you." Amenadiel shrugged, approaching him slowly but surely.

Scoffing, the younger of the two turned his attention forward, trying to hide how tense he was becoming in the presence of the one who wanted nothing more than to force him back to Hell- the one place he genuinely wanted to never see again.

"Oh, so you've come up here to shove me back down while I'm feeling _botheried_ , is that it?" He didn't turn when he felt the strong presence fall next to him. "Well I've got news for you, brother, I'm merely _bothered_ by the cold, not _weakened_." Of course he was gearing up for a fight- most of their interactions as of now were filled with anger and hatred.

Not that Lucifer really hated Amenadiel, but that didn't mean he wasn't angry and rightfully wary of the older angel.

"I'm not here to send you back to Hell, Luci." His brother offered, softly. Beyond Lucifer scoffing, they didn't speak for a little while longer- simply stood on the balcony to watch the snowfall. Finally, Amenadiel turned towards Lucifer, regarding him with… confusion, if not his own wariness. "If the cold bothers you, though, why are you standing out here?"

Lucifer was silent for a moment, before letting out a quiet sigh.

"Do you remember when we first saw snow?"

Amenadiel had to think for a brief moment before he chuckled, shaking his head. "You dragged half our siblings down to Earth to witness the first snowfall- even Father came down." They had played in the snow before they simply watched in awe- it warmed Amenadiel's heart that there was still a memory of their Father that Lucifer didn't rebuke.

Maybe there was hope for him after all...

"Yes well… it's probably one of our family's finer parts in life, I suppose." Lucifer muttered, not pleased with God's presence in their memory but unable to lie and say that sullied the whole thing for him. "I've always enjoyed the snow, brother. I understand everyone pegs me as a lover of fire but… there's something calming and serene about snow falling."

"I never would expect you to enjoy something because it's calming and serene." Amenadiel snorted, surprisingly pleased with himself when he saw his brother's lips flick upwards in amusement for a brief second.

It reminded both of them of easier times.

A particularly cold gust of wind came through the balcony, and Lucifer shivered.

"I don't understand why you don't just watch from inside, where it's not making you so cold you actually shiver." His brother"s behavior came off as a little self destructive.

Amenadiel wasn't expecting the glare or venom in Lucifer's words. "Because this _shouldn't_ bother me. This simple joy of standing in the elements shouldn't affect me- I'm the bloody Devil, after all!" A laugh came out of his brother, but it didn't sound joyful or amused at all- more bitter and hollow. "I should be able to stand anywhere I damn well please, but because of this-" There was no helping the flinch that came at the flicker of Lucifer's 'true face'- "The bloody _cold_ hurts me! I don't even have to be near the Detective."

They stood in silence for a brief moment, Lucifer glaring at the growing pile of snow on his balcony, and Amenadiel just stood there quietly, contemplating the outburst. He, of course, felt Lucifer deserved what happened to him for going against God and rebelling.

Yet another part of him felt bad such a simple joy had been taken from him, and he was left to watch in pain or to watch from the safety of indoors.

To humans that only made sense, of course, but to Divine creatures it made no sense. The elements didn't bother them, not at all. They often went flying for fun within space, which was far colder than anywhere on Earth.

Another shiver went through Lucifer, and he sighed.

"Sometimes… sometimes I wish things were back to _those_ times." Lucifer confessed, and Amenadiel had a feeling it was less to him and more to the soft snowflakes. "But they were before everything- before humanity. Before mother and father were fighting constantly. Before I…" He drifted off, another sigh leaving. "I don't feel much like reminiscing anymore."

Yet he made no move to go inside.

Amenadiel shrugged his shoulders, bringing his wings around and slightly curling around Lucifer, which surprised his younger brother immensely- it was clear by the way he snapped his head to look at him with wide eyes.

There was a tense, guarded way of how he held himself, but it was to be expected. The last few times Amenadiel brought his wings out were for intimidation tactics- at one point he had even sharpened them and held them to his brother's neck. It was clearly a threat, not lost to either of them.

Yet now… he offered his brother a shield so he could be a little warmer. They made no contact, but radiated a warmth nevertheless- or at the very least, kept the wind from bothering his little brother so much. It was a small sign of affection, one neither would likely bring up ever again given their pride and egos.

"Then we won't reminisce."

Not out loud, anyways. There was some genuine thoughtfulness in Lucifer's eyes as he gazed at the peaceful sight before them, the snowfall seemingly muting the ever living city he seemed to favor and love so much. It was time's like this where Amenadiel felt that maybe his little brother wasn't entirely gone. Maybe they could go back to the way things were one day.

Lucifer found that Amenadiel's presence was tolerable, offering protection from the wind that his suit didn't. Yet the ever present chill that the overall temperature kept his anger burning in his core- kept a certain tense edge to him as he remembered the way it was Amenadiel who constantly threw him back into Hell. How it was Amenadiel's mission, even now, to bring him back to that wretched place.

While they both stood there, lost in their thoughts, neither could deny the pain or ache that grew in their hearts.

Maybe Amenadiel kept the cold from bothering Lucifer's skin, but it would be a longer time yet before his little brother would regard him with any warmth, the scars on his heart much deeper and raw than the scars on his skin.

They watched the snow fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy sleepy... read in a wing/flock fic that the cold bothered Lucifer bc of his scars and I am taking that headcanon and running. Anything to give him more pain.
> 
> I meant to go to sleep hours ago but hello this was one of the chapters I really wanted to write; love me some brotherly bonding.
> 
> Also now that I’m awake; Can chalk the snow up to the big man trying to get his sons to bond over some memories uwu 
> 
> THank you to those who comment uwu they mean so much to me and make me so happy


	6. Bloody Hell it Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer bleeds on the concrete floor.

Lucifer had been shot at plenty of times- most of the time it stung, briefly, but otherwise it never affected him. Not even a bruising or a mark would be left behind- the worst would be his shirts and suits being ruined so often. It was getting rather tiresome when it was his custom suits and he had to go back to his tailor, who regarded him rather tiredly.

Lucifer had been shot once and it hurt- it was in the leg, when he was egging the Detective on so he could prove his immortality. That had backfired spectacularly, as he had learned shortly afterwards that the detective herself made him vulnerable. So there he was, in pain with the detective cursing at him for tricking her into shooting him.

That had been such a surprising experience though, he hardly focused on the pain. It was there for sure- he couldn't ignore or deny it- but it was dulled by his own sense of surprise and disbelief. Not only that, but it healed mucher sooner than he had milked it for. Teasing the Detective had just been too fun…

But now?

Now he felt the burning pain in his chest, the blood filling his throat, causing him to choke where he laid. Was it the blood, or the fear for Chloe and Beatrice? Was it the fear that he was lying there, hopeless in a pool of blood while Malcom hunted down the humans important to him?

There was so much pain coursing through his body- so much so he couldn't even feel much else.

His body burned, in a way he felt rivaled his Fall.

Malcolm's voice rang out, taunting the Detective to come out of her hiding place.

_He needed to protect them..._

Breathing hurt- the coughing he did to try and keep the blood out of his throat making his body shift uncomfortably.

It hurt so bloody much, yet all he could focus on was the need and desire to protect Chloe and her daughter.

His body burned and ached and he was feeling less and less and was _this_ what death felt like? This burning agony and fear and staring up at the ceiling- is this _fear_ what drove people to beg God for Mercy?

As if he'd ever beg God for his own life and safety- his Father would never answer, anyways.

But…

Maybe, just maybe…

_Bloody hell it hurt._

"...Dad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't imagine that scene felt good- while most my chapters are going to be things that happened outside of the show, I really really wanted to write this scene. 
> 
> Short and sweet 
> 
> Thank you for the continued support and comments <3 Means tons to me.


	7. Paper, Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papercuts prove doing paperwork isn't worth the risk.

"Detective- I've found a new reason to hate paperwork." Lucifer grumbled, his brows furrowed and a pout making its way onto his expression.

"Whatever it is, you're not getting out of it." It had been a miracle she caught him and forced him to sit down and help her out with some- she wasn't letting him get out of it now.

Despite his childish behavior and how often he claimed boredom, he was rather efficient when it came down to it. Upon her commenting on it, he furrowed his brows as if wondering if she was really that dense- which, maybe she deserved that look.

Lux ran rather well, after all.

Nevertheless, she was treated with that pout. "But Detective- look, it cut me- under my nail of all things, too." He held his finger up, and she could see the red line under his nail.

"Ouch man, those are the worst places to get a paper cut." The duo looked up as Ella was passing with a box full of files, giving Lucifer a sympathetic look. "Especially since you can't even use a bandaid or anything to help that."

"Of course; the first time I get a bloody papercut and it's in the worst place possible." He paused. "Well, no, I'm sure if you got a papercut on your-"

"Lucifer!" Chloe quickly interrupted, much to the amusement of Ella and pseudo confusion of her partner- he couldn't keep his smile and chuckle down for long, but she ignored it. "Are you saying you've never had a papercut… ever?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. You know me, I never lie." _Point of pride for me, detective_ rang through her head once more.

"Nuh uh." Ella laughed. "No way dude- you must've had a papercut before- we all get them while doing paperwork-" A cheeky smile from the consultant and deadpan from the detective had her rethinking her statement. "...except you, since you're normally avoiding it." The Devil seemed proud of that.

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, Chloe turned her attention back to her partner. "Seriously- I can't believe you've never had one. Everyone's had one- I can't think of anyone who hasn't unless they grow up sheltered and completely paperless."

Lucifer looked like he might roll his eyes. "I told you, Detective! Up until recently I've been very much immortal- though I have to wonder what my father was thinking making you humans so weak that even paper will cut you." He understood the concept of thin, weak things being able to cut someone when handled correctly but… paper, really?

Why was it that humans tended to be hurt by the most laughable, astonishing things? To a divine being this was almost hysterical- but it stung annoyingly so he just found himself pouting and studying the cut on his finger.

"Really? There's no demon paper that can cut you?" Chloe's sarcasm was dripping and she didn't miss the look Lucifer sent her.

"You're saying you never got a papercut doing arts and crafts as a kid, or even while doing work for school?" Ella couldn't hide the incredulity in her voice. "Seriously?"

"Well, I'd have to have been a child for that, wouldn't have I?" He raised his brows before settling back in his chair, regarding the papercut with a frown. "No, Miss Lopez, I didn't _do_ arts and crafts. My lessons were nothing like what you go through as children, either." Public school sounded like an absolute horror to him, with all that homework and mingling with other, filthy spawn.

"What do you mean you'd have to have been a child?" Chloe tilted her head, furrowing her brows.

"Exactly as it sounds, Detective. I never was a child, not like your spawn, anyways." He looked a little bothered before he sat forward, politely smiling. "Well, we are very different, you and I. Needless to say, this-" he wiggled his finger- "is new to me. Perhaps someone could kiss it better? I've heard that's a remedy cure."

Chloe rolled her eyes and shook her head, handing Lucifer more paperwork to do. He already wasted enough time- that, and she knew when he didn't want to talk about something.

Not for the first time, she wondered what kind of childhood he had- one so barren that he never even considered himself a child…

One day she'd get her answers.

For now she was content to enjoy the familiarity of his complaints and huffing. Besides, he acted enough like a child to more than make up for the lack of a childhood.

Thirty minutes later, he got another papercut and he took a coffee break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo I love you all
> 
> Thank you for commenting and supporting 3 next chapter should be quite a bit longer :3c
> 
> Slowly filtering in more serious topics as Lucifer grows closer to those around him.


	8. Is That Vodka Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer feels rather ill

Maze couldn't keep the amusement off her face as she passed another tissue to the Lord of Hell, who was snuggled miserably on his bed in a robe. "I never thought I'd see you like this… I've got to admit, it's a pretty good look for you." His tired glare made her snort.

"How did this even happen to you, Luci?" Amenadiel asked, concern clear as day- a complete contrast to his little brother's companion. "Angels don't get sick-"

"Well, brother." Lucifer's voice was a little raspy, which only seemed to displease him further. "If you've forgotten, I become vulnerable around the Detective. And I've spent the last few days by her side consistently during a stakeout."

"Chloe's sick?" Amenadiel frowned, wondering if she should be working at all, then.

"Nah." Maze supplied, "The little human is; could be that Chloe transferred the germs from her to him."

"Great; another reason to dislike the little urchins," Lucifer grumbled around a glass of vodka, which had his older brother tsking before taking it and forcing a glass of water into his hand instead.

"But what if it's worse because you're now invulnerable when she's gone?" There was no stopping the worry and concern from the eldest son, brows furrowed. Though he kept his distance as well- with his own Falling, he had no idea how sickness would affect him. Would he get sick as well? It seemed rather miserable, so he'd rather not. "What if without Chloe, you just stay sick?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes at his brother's irrational worry, pushing himself up into a better sitting position. Who knew that he could be such a worry wart when presented with scenarios he didn't know?

To say he felt weak was an absolute understatement for the Devil- he felt he couldn't even support his own body. Trembles and shivers racked through his limbs, despite how warm his penthouse was kept and how thick the blanket on top of him was. The shivers didn't stop, even when sweats broke out.

Humans were such miserable creatures if this was something they expected to happen.

"You really need to relax, brother- perhaps a night out with someone?" A chuckle left his mouth before he shook his head. "My physical wounds heal just fine when the Detective isn't around, leaving not a single scar. My body remains as perfect as the day it was made." And then he had another coughing fit, his throat feeling raw from how often he was speaking.

Plastic crinkling got his attention as Maze moved forward, pouring the contents onto the bed by Lucifer. "I looked to see what Chloe gives the little human and picked it up for you." There were cough drops, tylenols, cold medicine in both pill and syrup form… but there was one little problem that made the Devil squint...

"...Maze, these are for children." Lucifer couldn't stop the deadpan.

"So?" The confusion was evident on the demon's face. "What's the difference?"

There was no point in bothering with an explanation, so Lucifer just took the pill bottle for fevers and swallowed a few down to see if that would help any- he had a much stronger metabolism, so he could only help it alleviated a bit.

When Amenadiel wasn't looking, Maze passed him more of his vodka. The demon had some pity in her heart, given he was already restricted entirely from smoking.

"I'm serious Luci!" His older brother groaned, rubbing his hands over his face, big eyes turned on his little brother who looked like such a mess. He had an urge to hold him and keep him safe- no Angel had ever been sick before, so he couldn't help the worry in his soul. "What if this is worse- what if this kills you because you've never even had a flu or cold before! It kills humans!"

"Brother, you need to calm down." Lucifer insisted, rolling his eyes. "I'll be fine by tomorrow- back to my charming self, able to go back to pleasing the masses." He raised his drink up in a mock toast, and Amenadiel squinted.

"Is that vodka again?"

* * *

He did not get better the next day.

In fact, he got worse.

Both physically and emotionally, as his _mother_ saw fit to visit and babysit him.

Unsurprisingly, both Amenadiel and Maze saw fit not to be present for this- they knew it would be tense and uncomfortable given Lucifer's distaste for his mother.

"Lucifer, I just want to make sure you're okay, son." Charlotte stated, sitting by her son's bed. Seeing him so pale and sickly made her stomach churn uncomfortable- it hurt her in her core. "You were… never supposed to get like this."

A weak cough left the devil, as did a weak, withering glare. "Well excuse me mum if I'd rather be left alone- I feel like I'm dying, and you're hardly someone I want to have around." He didn't trust her not to do something, if he was honest.

Somewhere, deeper in his core, he longed for his mother to just hold him and say it would be alright.

Even deeper yet, he longed for his father.

That was wishful thinking, and with a groan, he rolled over so his back was to the woman. Frustratingly enough, she decided not to get up.

"I love you, Lucifer, and it pains me to see you so ill." Thankfully she had some skill under her belt now that she had been dealing with the disgusting urchins that her body's real soul decided to have. One of them got sick every other week, and the Goddess was sure it was because he decided the mud was the best place to play.

Lucifer didn't respond, so she continued. "I've seen you get hurt so many times- from your brothers and sisters. You fought so fiercely, sometimes you and your brothers would come back to your father or I and ask for help." A soft laugh left her. "Sometimes you all would come forth with broken bones after sparring gone wrong. Your Father and I never worried, though. With a simple touch-" She laid her hand on his side. "You'd be all healed."

And how she wished she could heal him of this- her little Lightbringer. How she wanted to heal everything wrong so he was her sweet boy.

"I'm… sorry for everything…"

Silence filled the room before more coughing, and Lucifer finally rolled back over, onto his back.

Instead of meeting his mother's worried gaze, he stared upward at the ceiling, a few more coughs leaving him. "My throat hurts." He mumbled sullenly, expression drawn into a pout.

It was then his mother got up to leave, but only for a moment- she returned with his glass of water refilled and cough drops. Sitting closer to him, she lifted them to his mouth for him- relishing that he was finally letting her take care of him. "They're cough drops- they'll help your throat feel better."

She was rewarded with a soft hum, and she allowed herself to gently cup his face with her hands- he pressed closer, another hum. "Your hands… they're cool." And he was so hot- he felt so hot against her skin and she wanted nothing more than to relieve him of that.

After a bit his breathing evened out, cheek still pressed against her palm.

The Goddess knew she couldn't pull away- she was cherishing this moment. It had been eons since she had been able to hold her children, to love them like this. Since she had been able to feel her Lightbringer's face, so trusting and vulnerable.

Bitterness filled her mouth like bile when she realized it was only because he was sick that she could be this close to him.

Lying down on the blankets, she gently stroked her son's cheek, singing a soft lullaby in a language no human would ever recognize, but her sons and daughters would know well.

Mother cherished this moment with her son, praying quietly for many more moments like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Goddess finally makes an appearance in these fics :D she'll be appearing more often since the rest of these will likely being taking place in season 2
> 
> Thank you for comments and love! Means so much to my fragile soul uwu


	9. You Almost Drowned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer goes for a swim! It's a great time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added new tags/warnings; Drowning

It was a simple plan- fool-proof, really.

No wonder it all went to hell.

A woman who hated her husband for cheating started killing all those in his friend group- they encouraged or allowed that behavior that broke her heart and destroyed her life. Never mind that she still had other family that would support her, or that she could easily pick her life back up on her own- not even that she didn't even love him. The Man _dared_ to cheat on her, and his friends allowed and encouraged it.

It was disgusting, and she couldn't let such men walk around.

Of course, she ended up being a little sloppy- she was more angry than anything, and rage had a tendency to cause people to forget important details.

Lucifer should know.

One of his own… "friends" had been falsely accused by this woman and attacked, but he lived to tell the story in the hospital room. Really, it was just his tailor, but they talked often enough and were amicable enough that Lucifer felt a small surge or protectiveness on his behalf.

So, he went to confront the woman.

It was all good and well- she raged at Lucifer, taunted and accused him of being just like those filthy, filthy men.

Unfortunately, anger had a way of making Lucifer much more rash.

Normally, it didn't matter that he let himself get captured by the woman, playing bait so he could confront her and rage at her and _punish_ her for hurting his companion. He was the Devil! Nothing she could do to him would have any effect on him!

Lucifer forgot to account for the Detective.

Which, really, that was shameful of him; she always seemed to know where he was.

The woman had taken him out to an abandoned dock, near a deeper part of water. His arms were tied up, and his hands cuffed behind his back. On his legs were chains, and then two cement blocks. Lucifer wanted to comment on the odd choice of BDSM but, well… his mouth had been covered when they arrived at their destination- ending his comments.

In her hands was a gun.

To her credit, she didn't actually want to shoot him; she just didn't want him to tell the cops where to find her and she wasn't sure how to tie that loose end up. It was apparent she was going to forgo murder with him- maybe knock him out and leave him tied up on the dock before they got there?

She didn't get much of a window to think about it.

They heard sirens pull up, and she looked at Lucifer with panic. "Listen; I won't kill you! But- But I need to run away and you can't tell them-"

Before he could get a thought in, she hit him over the head with her gun- effectively disorienting him.

Ah, the Detective was near. Throbbing pain quickly took over his senses, his eyes fluttering as he tried to gain some grasp over them- at least the senses that controlled his balance because he was sure the world wasn't supposed to tilt like this.

Funny thing; anger wasn't the only thing that could make someone shortsighted. So could fear- like fear of being caught and being punished for your wrong tasks!

Lucifer didn't just harmlessly fall to the ground in a daze like the woman had been planning- that would have been the case if he fell to the right. Alas, he fell to the left.

He was standing on the edge of the dock- she put him there so she should have seen this coming- and fell into the water. His weight and fall was enough to tug the cement, and the last thing he heard clearly was her gasp and growing shouts before cold water embraced him with a splash.

Sinking rather quickly, he heard voices- muffled by the water and fading as he sunk lower into the cold darkness. The disorientation from being hit didn't fade quickly, either; she had hit him on the side of his head, behind his ear with the butt of her gun.

When he fell into the water, as well, he hadn't thought to hold his breath- not that he could very well with the cloth tied around his mouth. So along with quickly sinking, he had inhaled water when he involuntarily gasped at the freezing cold- he couldn't stop himself from the struggling that quickly followed. Burning filled his chest as his lungs ached for air, not water, and he tried to kick up to get back up to the surface where he'd be fine.

In his dazed panic, Lucifer did break his bounds- it was no difficulty, given his divine strength.

Perhaps, however, he would have been able to swim up if he hadn't been lost and struggling with the lack of air and overabundance of water in his body. A poor decision on his part, really, to inhale water like that. Swimming was coming off as frantic thrashing, and Lucifer found himself sinking still- or maybe he just couldn't see the surface anymore and couldn't judge the distance.

Darkness was quickly taking over his senses, though he couldn't tell if that was because he was losing consciousness, or because he had sunk so low there was no more light to be had.

Faintly, he noted a figure closing in on him.

Then there was nothing.

* * *

There was a Splash and the suspect standing at the dock with a gun in her hands but her hands on her mouth staring at a spot on the dock and _oh god if she shot Lucifer- and were those the sounds of chains and more splashing- oh no- oh_ _ **god no please-**_

Upon seeing them, she dropped the gun and began babbling. "I- I didn't mean for him to fall in- I didn't think he'd a-actually fall in!" She cried, growing hysterical quickly. Killing those she deemed worthy didn't seem to calm her at all when it came to possibly murdering someone else.

"Who fell?!" Dan demanded; thank goodness for that, Chloe didn't trust herself to speak as she swiftly took the suspects gun. They already knew who fell but there was some hope he didn't-

"I- I don't know! He- he was with you earlier! Tall and- and British!" _Fuck fuck fuck-_

"What were those other sounds?!" They needed to push forward; Dan was already tossing things off to go in after him and they needed to know if Lucifer would meet them or if he was sinking faster than he normally would be and _fuck not Lucifer dammit-_

"A- a- cinder block- I- I t-t-tied- I t-tied him u-p so- so he w-wouldn't…" She crumpled to the ground just as Dan threw his jacket off.

"Shit- if he fell in tied up, he might have sunk faster and I might have trouble finding him. I'll go and get him; Chloe, call an ambulance just in case, alright?" His tone left no argument- he was the stronger swimmer of the two and would have a much better chance helping the consultant compared to her.

So he dived in after him, and she dialed away.

All Chloe could do was wait and _god_ she hated waiting. Silently, she looked up at the dark sky and sent a silent prayer.

_If you're really his father, you_ _**better** _ _bring him back or I will come up there and make his rebellion look like a tantrum._

Chloe was not going to lose Lucifer like this.

* * *

Fuck it was so dark- too dark- Dan couldn't make anything out. No shapes- no _wriggling_ shapes- and he had to pray he was going straight down and would just stumble upon Lucifer.

No- there was no way that stupid, annoying, child of a man with scary strength was going to die because he sunk to the bottom of the ocean because no one could find him. That wasn't going to happen- that wasn't _allowed_ _to happen._

Not to this stupid man who his ex and daughter adored- who _saved_ them. Dan owed it to save him in return.

His lungs started to burn.

Dan pushed onward, refusing to give up. Lucifer's life was depending on him and he couldn't disappoint Chloe or Trixie anymore by giving up too quickly.

The burning grew.

Where was he? Where was anything? Were his eyes even open? It was so dark and black and he couldn't find Lucifer- all he could see was a flashlight above- but it didn't reach far enough below and-

Recoiling quickly, Dan took a moment to realize that what had touched his hand was another. Wasting no time, he grasped it and swam upward- relief filling him to find no extra stone weight pulled them down. He got Lucifer- Lucifer was going to live- he _had_ to-

The self-proclaimed Devil didn't gasp upon breaching the surface of the water, which only served to make Dan more worried, but he could do no more as he bought him over to the side where the unis and- god she was crying- Chloe pulled him back up onto the dock to resuscitate him.

Chloe helped him climb back up, eyes hardly leaving her partner. "Singer said she hit him over the head with her gun, and that's what caused him to fall." She offered- needing to say something about it that wasn't downright 'I'm afraid' because now wasn't the time for that and their relationship didn't allow for that right now.

"Jesus- that would explain why he went down so easily." Dan watched, catching his breath and hand on Chloe's shoulders, as the medics worked to bring life back to her partner. "it'll be okay Chloe- it'll be okay." He hated seeing her cry, but he couldn't do anything to stop the tears this time.

Then Lucifer gasped, coughing up water.

* * *

Lucifer woke in a white room, and panicked briefly that he was actually back in the Silver City before the sounds of a beeping heart monitor caught his attention. Slowly, with some blinking involved, the Devil was able to take in more details of the room he was in- the hospital room he was in.

Including the occupant dozed off in the chair, which brought him much more relief than he expected.

"Detective…" He murmured, more to himself than anything- as if confirming what he saw was real and not a figment of his imagination. Slowly, he reached out to grab her hand; he found his body was mostly just tired. There must have been a period where she left him alone for a good bit, since his head felt much better.

Feeling her hand move, the detective flinched, looking around with her own confused gaze before her eyes landed on her hand, and then the very mucha wake Devil, smiling gently for once in his life.

"You're awake." She breathed, relief evident.

"Yes; of course." Lucifer nodded, before frowning. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About a day, give or take. You woke up a few times, but I'm guessing you don't really remember, huh?" She studied his face, her own becoming more somber. "You almost drowned, Lucifer."

Pointing out that he didn't wasn't likely to help her upset feelings, so he simply looked down at their hands, still joined. "...Yes, well… I am sorry about that."

"I almost lost you- Dan had to go in after you." She pressed on, moving from the chair to sit on the edge of the bed, forcing Lucifer to lay back down. "I thought I lost you." Gently, her hand touched the side of his head- where he was hit- before gently running through his hair. "They said it was a miracle with how disoriented you were. It was so dark Dan said he couldn't find you."

"...I recall." Lucifer mumbled, a little stiffly. It's not like he _meant_ to go and drown, but he couldn't tell the Detective to not chase after him in a case because she made him vulnerable. She never believed him, and he doubted this show of near death was helping his case any.

Studying him for a moment, Chloe sighed. "Alright, scoot over; I'm sick of sitting in the stupid plastic chair." Doing as ordered, Lucifer found one Chloe pressed against him, and he found himself surprisingly content and _warm_ with how she was pressed against him.

"I am glad you're okay." She murmured, blue eyes searching his dark brown. "The doctors said it was a miracle you survived; thank God."

Lucifer couldn't stop the scoff, though he suspected she knew that based on her amused grin. "I assure you, Detective,"

"God had _nothing_ to do with it."

* * *

God had something to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck yeah two chapters in one morning and I'm exhausted and ready to hibernate now!
> 
> This was a chapter I was really looking forward to writing. I got to toss in Dan, too. I love Dan & Lucifer platonically so I plan to incorporate that into this fic more than it is in the canon. Good bromance u know? 
> 
> Again, thank you all for comments and love <3 Means so much to me uwu


	10. And He Screamed

Not for the first time, Lucifer found he couldn't understand why someone would kill another person. Especially when the person was someone they loved.

Sitting in the shower, he found himself staring at nothing with wide, teary eyes as the hot water poured over him. It enveloped him in a warm embrace he couldn't bring himself to find comfort in like he normally did. Hell, he couldn't even bring himself to acknowledge it at all.

There was nothing to acknowledge other than he had murdered his little brother.

There was nothing more for him in that moment beyond the emptiness that came with his heart shattering open. As he erased his brother from existence, permanently.

How could anyone kill someone they loved?

Lucifer's heart bled for the life he just took.

Something in his heart flicked on, and he screamed.

Alone, he screamed and wept, his eyes burning as he cried more than he had in eons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was struggling a lot with continuing this because the original idea I had for this chapter just wasn't vibing with me. I have a lot of it written, but I ahte it, so I finally threw my hands up and decided to go a different route rather than shove this fic to the shadows lmao. 
> 
> I hope you're all doing well! Sorry this is so short, but I just felt it was better this way. 
> 
> Some emotional pain~

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna explore more Lucifer pain and angst, what can I say? I have a lot of it mapped out already, but changes may come nevertheless. 
> 
> Leaving comments is greatly appreciated and increases my drive to write <3 
> 
> This series is a predecessor to something else I have in mind, but I must keep my secrets to myself C;


End file.
